The present invention relates to a quick chuck.
German patent document DE 10109490 discloses a quick chuck for a hand power tool, which has a control device for controlling arresting means for receiving a clamping support force. The quick chuck has an axially displaceable actuating sleeve which is coupled with a turnably supported toggle of the control device. When the actuating sleeve is displaced rearwardly in an axial direction facing away from a receiving region of the quick chuck, the toggle is turned and thereby through a transmission means, a force transmitting connection for receiving the clamping support force is produced between the arresting means formed by plate springs and a base body of the fast chuck.